Kirby Romance One Shots
by WyldstileTH
Summary: A collection of romance one shots from the Kirby-verse. Characters vary. Ratings vary. Genres (may) vary. Not really "complete" or "in progress." Summaries, titles, ratings, and characters will be listed at the beginning of each "chapter."
1. Kirby x Ribbon

**Not as Beautiful as You**

WyldstileTH

Rating: K+ (because Violet is here)

Word Count: 1,384

Genres: Romance, Humor

Characters: Kirby, Ribbon, Violet, Bandana, (some) Meta Knight

Summary: Ribbon visits Popstar with a mission: tell Kirby how she really feels.

Hello! This is the winner of the Kirby ship poll thing!

Ok listen here, I know this story will seem cliche and it also took me a while to write this but as I said in the poll: I'm bad at romance. So I hope you enjoy what I was able to beat out of my head!

* * *

Kirby sat on the cliff overlooking the Orange Ocean. As he watched the waves roll forwards on to the beach then back into the huge, blue mass, he remembered when he had to find the crystal shards for Ribbon's planet, Ripple Star. Orange Ocean is the place where the first Halberd fell, Kirby was never sure how Meta Knight and Sailor had gotten out, he never asked.

Getting bored, Kirby stood up and turned towards the castle. Fumu invited him over for a sleepover earlier, and it's an event that happens often. As he was walking by Whispy Woods, there was the sound of a spaceship landing behind him. Turning around, he wondered if this was the start of a new adventure.

"Hi Kirby." Kirby was facing the occupant of the ship, it was Ribbon. She had grown slightly taller since he last saw her plus she now had two bows, one on either side of her head, and her hair was longer. She greeted him with a wave of her hand.

"Ribbon?" Kirby was not informed the representative of Ripple Star would be coming to Popstar. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was just-uh-visiting." For some reason, she seemed flustered.

"Usually you only come fow meetings because your princess is unable to attend." Kirby was trying to piece together why she would come here if she didn't have to.

"It felt like the right time to visit?"

Meanwhile, in the bushes, two were watching the exchange. One was dragged there, the other did the dragging. "See?" Violet's high-pitched voice whispered. "Aren't they perfect for each other?"

"I don't know." Bandana's small voice whispered back. "And I also don't know why you would drag me here with you!"

"I normally do stuff like this with Kirby, but he's the subject this time, so I brought you because you were the first person I bumped into."

"Lucky me." Bandana replied sarcastically.

"But seriously, just look at them!" Violet was trying to get Bandana to see what she saw.

"I am and I don't see anything!" She replied, wanting to get back to her work in the castle.

"Their chemistry is perfect!"

"I still don't see it."

"Then look at Kirby's cheeks! They are slightly darker than usual!" Violet attempted to get her point across. "He's blushing!"

Bandana squinted to try and see her friend's face in the fading daylight. "I still think it's a bad idea to mess with people's lives like this."

"I'm not messing!"

"That's what you said when you 'weren't messing with' Sir Meta Knight's drink!"

"I wasn't trying to drug him!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"You were trying to _kidnap him!"_

"No I _wasn't!"_

Kirby and Ribbon became aware of the two in the bushes due to their loud argument. "Violet? Bandana? What are you two doing herew?" Kirby asked them.

"We-um-I was-err-" Bandana tried.

"We were observing your chemistry!" Violet blurted out.

"You were stalking?" Ribbon deadpanned.

"Uh-no of-of course not!" Bandana just wanted to protect her image. "Violet dragged me here!"

"Yes I did~" She began. "I need practice in dragging so that I can drag my hon-ee wherever I want~" Violet then ran off yelling, "I'm coming for you Hon-ee!"

Bandana quickly ran after her after saying, "I gotta go save Sir Meta Knight's life, but have a good night!"

Kirby and Ribbon just watched as Bandana ran after Violet. After a long silence, Ribbon spoke:

"Do-you-wanna-go-on-a-date-with-me?!"

She said it fast and it blended together, but Kirby got the message. "H-huh?"

"That-That's why I came here, I wanted to see you..."

"R-Ribbon?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that's-" Kirby was swiftly interrupted by Meta Knight flying right past them, screaming. Violet came running after him, with a collar and leash in hand, and Bandana after her:

"No! Violet! Come back!" Bandana stopped in front of Kirby and Ribbon. "The funny thing is that was supposed to just be an excuse in case we got caught by you, but she got way to into it-Violet No!" Bandana continued running after them.

After all that, Kirby continued what he was saying. "As I was saying, I'm glad that's why you came, I just wanted to see you too."

"Kirby I-will you go out with me?" Ribbon asked.

"Yes." Kirby smiled. "Meet me herew, just befowe sunset tomowwow."

* * *

Ribbon tied her bows to her head and fixed her makeup a little bit. It was ten minutes till sunset. She began flying to where her and Kirby were yesterday.

As she was flying, a thought crossed her mind:

_Why do they call it Orange Ocean? The ocean is blue..._

She stopped once she saw Kirby. He looked like he normally did, but she couldn't blame him because to her he always looked perfect.

She flew up to him and greeted him. He greeted her back. He told her to come with him and began leading her to the Orange Ocean.

"Therw was something I wanted to show you." Kirby knew Ribbon would absolutely love this. They sat on the cliffs that Kirby spent some time at yesterday and watched the sun slowly start to decline.

"What did you want me to see?" Ribbon looked at the sunset, it looked underwhelming compared to a few others she's seen on different planets.

"Just wait." Kirby said calmly as he watched for the moment the star would allow Ribbon to see the true beauty of Orange Ocean.

It started. "Look." Kirby coaxed.

Ribbon looked up and instantly stars filled her eyes. The sun had dyed the water orange with sparkles of yellow and the ocean had made the orange sky sparkle blue. "K-Kirby, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..." Ribbon dreamily stated. _This _is why it's called Orange Ocean...

"Weally? I've seen bettew..."

"You have? But this sunset is probably one of the most gorgeous things in the entire galaxy!"

"But it's nowhere near as beautiful as you."

Kirby and Ribbon blushed as they looked at each other. They turned back to the sunset to watch the rest of it.

Meanwhile, in the nearby bushes.

"See?" Violet prodded at Bandana. "What did I tell you?"

"Well, I suppose they did kiss before..." Bandana thought out loud.

"REALLY?! _WHEN?!" _Violet screeched at Bandana.

"They did?" A third voice said. The owner of this voice currently had on a collar that was attached to a leash that was being head by Violet. It was Meta Knight.

"Yeah, you weren't there but I was." Bandana smiled in the way Waddle Dees smile, with their eyes.

"DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE?! I _**NEED**_ THAT PICTURE!"

"Violet, can you please stop yelling in my ear before you make me go _deaf?!" _Meta Knight scolded Violet.

"Ok." Violet responded. "I will, Hon-ee~"

"Why do you need a picture?" Bandana asked.

"For my Ship Wall!" Violet responded and both Meta Knight and Bandana cringed slightly.

* * *

And on that happy note, Violet has a ship wall… and a leash for Meta Knight? Why is she so creepy…

The next ship oneshot from the poll will be Meta Knight x Fumu… so I'm looking back at this and realising I made Kirby _way_ too smooth for his character... sorry about that...

Comments make me happy, vote on my poll, and good luck with the horror story we call life!


	2. Meta Knight x Fumu

**Trust**

By WyldstileTH

**Warning: **This story contains mentions of suicide. If you are sensitive to this subject, it is recommended that you leave now or move on to the next chapter.

Rating: T (For mentions of suicide and some possible angst*)

Word Count: 2,162

Genres: Romance, (maybe) Angst

Charaters: Fumu, Meta Knight, (some) Sword, (some) Blade

Summary: Fumu feels the need to get her real feelings out.

This is in **gijnka **(meaning human form but keeps all original powers).

Do note that when I say cloak, I mean a cloak. My version of human Meta Knight has a hood with his cape, and his mask is a full face mask.

* * *

Fumu paced her room. To the right. To the left. She walked to the window. Then back to her closet. Something was on her mind and she didn't want to believe it. To the window. To the closet. To the left. To the right. She couldn't figure out why.

There was someone who has saved her and her friend's lives so many times. But Kirby did the same! So why did she feel this way? It was stupid! She was so much younger than him! He would never-_could_ never accept her! She was just a stupid little girl...

She sat down on her bed. Enough pacing! She had to figure out what she was going to do! Thinking about all of this was beginning to make her feel nauseous...

"Ugh," she groaned in frustration, "no matter what I do, I always feel like this!" She stopped to think for a moment. She got up and continued pacing. "How do I make this go away _without_ hurting anyone?"

She paced. To the right. Back to the left. To the window. Back to the closet. To the right... Back to the left... To the window... Back to the closet...

"Sweetie?"

Fumu looked over to her room's door. Her mother had opened it and was peeking in at her. "Are you okay, Fumu?"

"Yeah I'm fine mom. Just have something on my mind." Fumu replied, trying to get Memu, her mother, to leave. She didn't want her mother to read her like a book. "Do you think you could let me be alone?"

Memu looked her over then nodded and began to leave. "If that's what you want, sweetie..." She left. Fumu walked up and closed the door.

She walked over to her window. She undid the locks and opened the window. She put her head out the window and felt the kind breeze touch her face, as if a kitten was rubbing against her face. She closed her eyes. It was so nice outside that she forgot all of her problems and there was nothing but this present.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of metal clanging against metal and metal scraping the stones below her. She looked down. She saw Sword and Blade sparing below her. Fumu looked around some more, a choice that she almost instantly regretted. She saw Meta Knight overseeing their training. Her heart instantly jumped and she nearly threw up.

She retreated back into her room. She had to get this off her mind. Maybe a walk would do.

* * *

Sword yelled out in slight pain as Blade got him on the ground.

"Good." Meta Knight complemented Blade. "Sword, what do I keep telling you about your stance? Blade is shorter than you, so his goal is to get you off balance. If your stance was wider, he couldn't get you off balance as easily. Again."

Sword and Blade continued sparing. Sword swung. Blade swung. Sword dodged. Blade dodged. Meta Knight sat down on a ledge and began to zone out.

Sword disarmed Blade and pointed his sword's tip at Blade's throat. "How was that, my lord?" Sword asked.

Meta Knight jumped slightly and stood up. He tried to piece together what just happened. "Uh... yes, good." Meta Knight looked around for a second then sat back down. "Again."

Swords began to clang against each other again. Meta Knight tried to pay attention to Sword and Blade's sparing. He couldn't focus on that. Something was ripping at his mind like an animal asking to be let through a door. Should he open the door, or leave it closed?

"How was that?" Blade asked his lord.

Meta Knight looked at them. "You are both dismissed. Tomorrow we will work on your teamwork. You will both fight, and attempt to take down me." He walked away.

"That seemed like a quick training." Sword commented.

Blade nodded in agreement. "Wait did he say we're fighting _him_ _tomorrow_?!" Sword and Blade both looked at each other with panic and sweat dropped.

* * *

Meta Knight wandered into the castle and walked around, pretending to do patrols. He passed by a few Waddle Dees that were busily working, but nothing much happened. He decided to head to a balcony. The sun had begun setting. He came across Bandana who waved at him and then got back to work. From what he could see, she was counting the Waddle Dees that worked in the castle.

He reached his favorite balcony, the one on the highest floor. He moved over to the edge. He looked down at the ground. He lifted himself onto the railing. He sat down on the railing and hung his feet on the outside of the balcony.

Now all he had to do was figure out what was on his mind.

* * *

Fumu had been walking for a while. The sun had already set. She was in the upper levels of the castle and was just sort of wandering around. A little bit ago, she had talked to Bandana. Bandana had the task of counting all of the Waddle Dees in the castle, so Fumu had let her get back to work.

Fumu continued down the hall. It was probably time for her to head back...

She stopped when she noticed someone on the balcony. She turned towards the balcony and saw Meta Knight sitting on the outside of the balcony. _I guess the best way to get it out is to say it_, Fumu thought.

She walked to the balcony and stood behind Meta Knight. She moved to the side of him and waited for him to notice her. She was hoping he wouldn't notice her, but just as she was about to leave he turned to face her.

He just stared into her eyes for a few seconds, "Have you been here for a long time?"

She was slightly shocked that he didn't even know she was there. "Uh... y-yeah." She stuttered out. She was nervous.

"I apologize, I haven't been able to focus much today." He turned back to continue looking at the night sky.

Fumu watched silently as his cloak flew behind him due to the breeze. She looked up to the sky and tried to find what Meta Knight was looking at, "What are you looking at?" She looked back at him.

He continued looking at the sky but still responded. "I won't bother you with that."

"I don't mind." Fumu said.

He looked at her. He sighed and gave in. Looking back at the sky, he spoke, "Very well. I am looking for something I destroyed a long time ago." Meta Knight looked down, seemingly ashamed of himself.

Fumu resisted the urge to give him a hug, or any physical contact. "We've all done something we regre-"

"I enjoyed it."

"H-huh?"

"I _enjoyed_ it and _still_ do. The destruction of the planet-of the lives on that planet..." Meta Knight's voice began breaking, "made me-made me happy... and it _still_ does..." He looked into Fumu's eyes. "Answer seriously. Would it be better without me?"

Fumu just stared at him for a second. Was he asking _permission_ to commit suicide?! "W-Would what be better without you?"

"The world! The universe! The dimension! The multiverse! I need an answer!" He sounded mad, but Fumu knew he was actually hurt. What she didn't know was _how_ much he was actually hurting.

"I know at least one reason for you to stay." Fumu's heart was beating hard, but she wasn't about to give up.

"And what's that?"

Fumu whispered three words:

"I love you."

Meta Knight just stared at her, dumbfounded. "As a friend?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No."

Meta Knight just stared at her more. "As family?"

"No. I _love_ you."

"Nope!" Meta Knight stood up on the railing. "I am _not_ doing this! This is forbidden territory!"

"It's fine." Fumu believed he had just rejected her. "I understand why you wouldn't want me. I am a lot younger than you."

Meta Knight looked down at her then sat down on the railing to be more near eye level. "No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"_Yes I am_."

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Fourteen (14)." She answered with a look of skepticism.

"How old did you think I am?!" He asked in shock.

"I don't know! The war you were in was _thousands_ of years ago!" She answered.

He just stared at her for a second. "I'm only sixteen (16)."

Now it was Fumu's turn to stare. How could he be sixteen (16) if he was in a war that was _over_ a thousand years ago?!

"I'm immortal-" Meta Knight quickly pressed his hands to his mask where his mouth would be as if he had said something he wasn't supposed to. "You aren't supposed to know that."

"I can pretend I don't." She gave a friendly smile. She was happy that she knew more about her crush now. "But, how do you feel about me?" She questioned.

Meta Knight moved his masked face slightly closer to her's. "How do you feel?"

"About you? I already said I love you." She was confused. Did he forget?

"About yourself."

Fumu didn't know where he was going with this. "I...uh... unsure?"

"Okay. Do you want to change in any way?"

"I-I guess?" Fumu was getting more confused by the second.

"I hate myself and the change I want is death." He paused. "Can you love me, _for_ me? In turn I'll love you, _for_ you."

Fumu didn't know what he was talking about. "I do love you, but what are you trying to say?"

He stood up and jumped off the railing to be on the same ground as Fumu. He looked up at her and said few words, but those words have so much meaning:

"Do you trust me?"

He held his hand out to her. She took it and said, "Yes."

His hand closed around her's and pulled her into him. He put his other arm under her legs and picked her up. He got back up on the railing. Fumu thought that he would put her down on the railing, but instead he jumped off the railing. Fumu screamed and put her head into his chest as they began to plummet to the ground. Meta Knight's cloak split into two and grew into two large and powerful demon bat wings. The wings flapped and slowed their decent then took off into the night sky. Once they got high enough so that no one could see them, Meta Knight angled and flapped his wings so that they would hover in the sky.

Fumu pulled her head away from his chest and looked down. They were very high and she didn't think anyone below would be able to see them. She looked back into Meta Knight's face. He was staring at her, studying her. She spoke, "What is wrong with you?!-"

"A lot."

"-I thought I was going to die! Why would you do that?!-"

"To test your reaction."

Fumu stopped. "Why would you do that?"

"I had to make sure I can trust you with my secrets. Last time any of my secrets got out I was chased out of a galaxy."

Fumu knew he had secrets, but to be chased out of a galaxy? She could see his justification behind his actions and had to admit she would do the same.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"I love you too."

* * *

* I am not the most familiar with this word and apologize if it's use is incorrect. (I asked my English teacher and she said it's kind of like an inner turmoil)

By the way at the end Meta Knight's saying that her trust is her love for him.

The current poll is the most important poll by far!

Vote on the poll, comments make me happy, and good luck with the horror story we call life!


	3. Fem Kirby x Meta Knight

**Purple Roses**

By WyldstileTH

Rating: K+

Word Count: 1,939

Genre: Romance, and then a bunch of mini parts with different genres

Characters: Fem!Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword, Blade

Summary: Kirby can't find the perfect flower to give to her and her friend's savior.

This is in **gijnka**(meaning human form but keeps all original powers).

* * *

Flowers! Oh, so many beautiful flowers!

Kirby giggled as she played in the garden's flowers. There were pansies, daffodils, tulips, violets, and oh so many more! How she loved flowers; their petals were soft, they smelt so good, and they were a perfect gift for anyone!

Kirby found a daisy and picked it, _this would be a great gift for Fumu!_ A tulip, _For Bun!_ A violet, _For Violet, duh!_ Two pansies, _For Sword and Blade! ...But what would be the best flower for Meta Knight?_

Kirby thought about this predicament as she continued picking flowers for all of her other friends. What _is_ the best flower for her to give Meta Knight? The one that has saved her and her friends countless times and never gets anything for it?

She was wandering through the castle now, armed with her flower gifts. She handed Bandana two flowers, so that she could give one to her master, King Dedede, "Why can't you deliver this yourself, Kirby? I'm sure the Great King would love it."

"Which is why I'm giving it to you!" Kirby happily told her friend, "You can use it to impress him!"

"Thanks, Kirby!" Bandana called to Kirby as she ran off to deliver more flower gifts.

Kirby ran into Fumu and Bun next, giving them their flowers. Bun was confused why Kirby gave him a tulip of all things, "Because it's a perfect flower to practice kissing with!"

"But why-"

"Because it has two lips!" Kirby answered him before he could even ask. Kirby's answer caused Bun to hang his head in defeat and Fumu to begin laughing loudly. She loved her friends!

After all of the flowers, but two, were successfully delivered, she ran to the apartment belonging to the three royal knights. The moment she knocked on the door her stomach dropped; she had forgotten to get Meta Knight's perfect flower. She panicked, she couldn't leave because she had already knocked on the door, and what if Meta Knight answered the door?! _Oh please don't make Sir Meta Knight answer the door!_

The door to the apartment opened…

And…

It… was…

Sword who answered the door, _Oh thank the Galactic Nova above!_

"Oh, hey Kirby." He said politely, "Me and Blade were just heading down to meet Meta Knight for training if you needed something from him."

"No, I just wanted to give you both these! If you wear them during training, it will be lucky!" Kirby handed him the two pansies she had picked out for him and Blade. Sword took them and thanked Kirby as Blade came out, ready for training.

"Sword I'm ready." Blade took notice of Kirby standing there, "Oh, hi Kirby!"

Kirby said hi back and Sword and Blade left for their training after attaching the flowers to their armor. Being content with the gifts she gave today, Kirby began heading to somewhere she could get some dinner… but quickly ran towards the garden because she remembered she had to find Meta Knight a flower.

* * *

"Sword, Blade, are you prepared for your training?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good, I shall explain your training once we arrive at the scene."

Sword and Blade both followed Meta Knight to the edge of Whispy Woods, and awaited his commands. The sun was nearly set and it was growing very dark, and the woods were even darker. Sword wondered why they would be training so late anyway, "Why are we doing our training so late today, Sir?"

"Today's training is very particular and requires a… certain type of environment…" Meta Knight said slowly, causing his two subordinates to instantly become worried about their own well-being after their training, "Because today…" Meta Knight looked up at the now dark and stary sky, "you will be working on fighting an enemy on their terms together. You will both fail if you are without teamwork."

"Enemy?" Sword and Blade inquired slowly.

"Me to be precise." Meta Knight responded, causing both of his poor subordinates to flinch. "I have been preparing your training all day, so you only need to wait five minutes before you enter. Starting now." Sword and Blade watched as their master's cape split and he flew, at a remarkable speed, into the forest.

* * *

"We are dead. We are dead. We are so so very much dead!" Blade had been whispering about how they would meet their demise in these woods, and even though Sword hated to admit it, Sword agreed.

Both of them knew that their master worked best in low light and knew the woods far too well. On top of that, they knew Meta Knight was not tired and that it didn't matter when he last slept because he was determined to win. Sword had known Meta Knight for nearly twenty years and still did not see any weaknesses, besides the whole "addicted to sugar thing".

A twig snapped. Sword told Blade to be quiet. Sword took a candy out of a pocket in his armor and threw it in the bushes…. They waited…. Quietly…. Patiently….

Nothing happened. No sound. No noise. No Meta Knight.

"Dang it, that was my only one." Sword turned to his worried friend, "Now how can we distract him?"

"One of us sneaks up on him while the other distracts?" Suggested Blade.

"I think he'll see that one coming… we need something he wouldn't think we would do…."

"Uh… maybe we could… use the trees?"

"That actually seems like it might work! Good thinking, Blade!" Sword turned to a tree that he believed they would be able to climb, "Come on Blade, let's go…. Blade?" Sword had turned around to see that no one was there, did Blade abandon him?

"Blade's busy." Whispered a deep voice into Sword's ear from behind.

Sword quickly turned to parry an attack from the golden blade of Galaxia and attempted to use that move Blade uses against him to win:

Sword swept his foot on the ground, trying to get his master to fall. Meta Knight flapped his wings to jerk into the air for a second and landed, and, using the same trick Sword just used, made Sword fall to the floor. Meta Knight tapped Galaxia's point to Sword's neck.

"How many times must I tell you not to use that on me or Blade?" Meta Knight chided, "Last I checked, you are much taller than me, so your goal is to overpower me, not get me off balance."

* * *

"That _was_ you snapping the twig, right?" Blade asked her master.

"No…. it was a ghost~" Meta Knight replied, wavering his voice. Blade huffed.

"If _I_ can't use that move, why does Blade get to use the sweeping thing?!" Sword demanded form Meta Knight, who had explained this to him three times already.

"I told you, he is shorter than you, so the move works…"

"But why-"

"It just _works!" _Meta Knight caught sight of a yellow flower bouncing on Swords armor and instantly noticed it on Blade too, "Where did those come from?"

"The flowers?" Blade asked, "They were a gift from Kirby, didn't you get one?"

Meta Knight gave no answer and did not say anything to either of his subordinates. Once they got back to their apartment, it was very late and they all still needed dinner, but Meta Knight went into his room and locked the door without saying anything.

* * *

When Meta Knight believed Sword and Blade to be asleep, he left and began traversing the halls of the castle until he finally stumbled upon the garden. He walked around it a little more until he caught sight of Kirby, her knees held tightly against her chest and her face buried within. Meta Knight sat down next to her, "What are you doing out here so late?"

Kirby, not realizing it was Meta Knight, responded with a few sobs and, "I-I can't f-find the p-p-perfect flower for Sir M-Meta Knight."

Meta Knight decided to play along with her, "Why do you require a _perfect_ flower for Sir Meta Knight? I'm sure he would love anything from you…"

"B-because he's saved me and my friends s-so many times, so why wouldn't he want a perfect flower?"

"Because you're his perfect flower…" Kirby looked up at this odd statement and found that she was mask-to-face with Meta Knight. She gave out a small yelp of surprise. Meta Knight laughed lightly, "My favorite in this garden would be those roses over there." He pointed to a small group of purple roses that were being threatened by the surrounding flowers and weeds.

Kirby stood up and tiredly walked over to them, happily picking one for her friend, "What do you mean by me being a perfect flower? I'm not a flower…"

Meta Knight lightly laughed and whispered to Kirby from behind, "I like you Kirby."

Kirby pricked her finger on a thorn and turned to Meta Knight, who was right behind her, "As a friend?"

"No."

"Family?"

"No."

"Then h-"

"I _like_ you, Kirby." There was a pause when neither of them spoke, just stared at each other, "It took me a while to figure it out, but-"

Kirby hugged him tightly, "Don't you dare try to pull away, I _like_ you too." Kirby yawned, realizing that she had been out here all day and it was very late at night.

She fell asleep while hugging Meta Knight. _Kirby can fall asleep anywhere, can't she?_ Meta Knight mused, _I'll just have to take her home._

Meta Knight carefully picked the purple rose Kirby had been trying to get and, with Kirby in his arms, began the trek to her house. Once they arrived, Meta Knight was glad to see that Takkori had not taken over Kirby's house again… _yet_.

Meta Knight laid Kirby down on her bed and pulled up the covers. He didn't want to leave her alone, he wanted to make sure she was protected. Besides, he didn't want to be alone either. So he found a chair and moved it by the wall.

He hadn't slept in a while and didn't expect to now, but he awoke in the early hours of the morning, left the purple rose on Kirby's bedside table, and left.

* * *

Kirby woke up from a very pleasant dream about roses that were purple, but when she looked on her bedside table, she knew it wasn't a dream.

The note read:

_I'll meet you at 1300 in Whispy's clearing._

And there was only one person she knew who used military time religiously. She picked up the purple rose and put it in a vase. She hoped it would live as long as she did.

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if my symbolism is too much… oh well.

Maybe that training scene went on for too long… Nah you can't stop me, it was fun to write!

Reviews make me very happy, vote on the poll, and good luck with the horror story we call life! (Stay safe and healthy too!)


	4. Marx x Magolor

**To Cause Mischief and Chaos**

By WyldstileTH

Finally! Maggie x Markie time!

Rating: T (just in case and because I am unsure)

Word Count: 1,060

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Marx, Magolor, Lor Starcutter (kinda)

Summary: Marx feels as though his feelings are not thought about by his best friend.

* * *

The Lor Starcutter was a powerful ship. It was able to travel through space, dimensions, and even time whether the owner knew it or not. The Lor was a vessel with its own consciousness, making her one of the most advanced ships in the universe, which was fitting considering she was built by the ancients. She had a beautiful light blue paint and was decorated with stars. The ores were powerful and able to propel the vessel at speeds of light.

The ship's owner and captain's hands floated over the mass amounts of controls, trying to figure out what each of them did. Behind this egg mage, a jester born at the end of a star's lifecycle. This jester, Marx, watched this egg mage, Magolor, carefully.

Marx always wished to be around him, even when they had first met on Magolor's home planet. Marx sighed louder than he wanted to, making Magolor's overly sensitive ears perk up and locate the sound.

"Good morning, Marx." The mage said, his hands still floating over the mass amounts of controls the ship possessed, "Is there something you needed?"

Marx knew that Magolor wasn't really paying attention, it was dark outside and definitely not morning, but he wanted to mess with him anyway, "Of course I need something… you~"

Like normal, the attempt of flirting went right over Magolor's head, "Well I am busy as of right now," He mumbled, "but I'm sure that Tarnanza or Susie can help you out. They are most likely in their rooms."

Marx sighed again and walked off. Once the jester's footsteps had become distant enough, Magolor turned around to make sure he was gone. Marx didn't know, but Magolor understood Marx was flirting _most_ of the time. In fact, Magolor was blushing now. The mage was grateful for his scarf and dark fur and skin, it made his blushing nearly unnoticeable. Magolor could not lie that he was gay, but he just didn't want a distraction right now! The Lor was such a complicated piece of machinery that she needed Magolor's full attention.

Magolor wondered if he would ever know everything about the Lor… as it was built by the ancients….

It was dark outside. When Magolor checked the clock, it read 12:18 am, it was past midnight. Upon realizing this, Magolor grew exhausted and left the Lor's controls to begin walking to his room.

He first passed by Susie's room, but heard no mechanical whirling and no glow came from the door. Susie was normally up very late working on projects or studying different forms of technology.

He next passed by Tarnanza's room and was not surprised to find out he was sleeping. Tarnanza was always asleep first.

Magolor was almost to his room; he only had to pass Marx's room. The mage stopped short when he noticed the jester's light still on. Curious, he knocked on the door, and a voice inside invited him in.

Marx looked up from his DS, only to have his gaze meet Magolor's. In Marx's distraction, his clawed wings let the DS slip from their grip and fall to the floor. Magolor walked over and assisted the jester in retrieving the DS.

"What'cha playing?" Magolor asked, "And why on the DS of all things?"

Marx closed the DS, "3DS's can't play Gameboy games and I can't find the charger for my Gameboy…"

"Heh, you could always borrow mine if you need it." Magolor's scarf shifted as he smiled largely.

Marx smiled back, "Thanks, if I can't find mine soon, I'll just ask Susie if she can make me another."

Magolor laughed, "Just don't get her upset by losing or breaking that one." Magolor laughed again, remembering the time Marx broke the charger Susie just minutes after she gave it to him.

Marx's expression fell.

"Hey is something wrong?"

"Are we good friends, Mags?"

"Of course… what's wrong?"

"Doesn't that mean that we should understand each other?" Magolor nodded, "Then why don't you ever get my flirting?"

Magolor was taken aback by Marx's question… well, it was more like a statement, "I… what do you mean?"

"Mags, I flirt with you every day. At first, it was just a joke, but you never responded and I kept trying to get a reaction from you." Marx took a deep breath, "But I don't think I mean it as a joke anymore, and I don't even know if you're gay!"

Magolor watched Marx, and Marx watched Magolor, they both stayed silent for a very long time.

The silence was unsettling to Magolor, "I received most of your flirts, and they all left me quite flustered…" Magolor lowered his scarf to reveal that he had been blushing, it also revealed scars around his mouth, but Marx decided to ask him at a later date. Magolor laughed out loud, "You can't tell if I'm gay?" He laughed some more, but quieter, "Marx, have you ever seen me look over a woman?"

Marx thought about this, he had seen Magolor look up and down over Tarnanza, Meta Knight, and himself, all of which are males…. "How do you feel about m-"

He was cut off as Magolor answered with a kiss. They broke away and Magolor asked, "Did that answer your question?"

Marx nodded and stuffed his face into Magolor's body while his wings wrapped around them both in a hug. They stayed like that for a while then fell asleep hugging each other on Marx's bed.

That night, they dreamt of causing chaos and mischief together and as one….

* * *

Yes, Magolor did "look over" Meta Knight. There is no need to freak out over it!

Reviews make me very happy (I wish people would review more), vote on the poll, and good luck with the horror story we call life! (Stay safe, stay healthy!)


End file.
